


Silver Ropes

by HardStansOnly



Series: roped into it [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bondage, Established Relationship, Headspace, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Sometimes Chan needs someone to lean on for help. That someone is Woojin





	Silver Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Me projecting my nonverbal headspace into my bias? More likely then you think. Chan is a mental bottom fight me -k
> 
> Thank you guys for the very positive response we never expected anyone to like this let alone almost 1000 people to read it thank you so much!! -k&s

Chilling fear running down his spine tore Chan from his rare sleep. He startled awake to disjointed flashes of self doubt and the profound loss he experienced during the eliminations still circling around his barely aware head. Feeling the pulse of his anxiety ridden heart he sighed and gave up on sleep for the night.  
Chan was tired. He watched, dazed, as the sun crept up through the window and across his work station. Woojin was gonna kill him if he woke up to Chan sleepless and defeated looking, so with new resolve he quietly made his way to the kitchen to begin breakfast for the members.  
The dorm came to life around him, various alarms sounding off in turn and the sound of each boy going through their own morning routine. Soothed by the simple action of cooking and the familiar sounds he was startled by a warm body back-hugging him at the counter. Chan relaxed back into a chest that could only be Woojin and soaked in the peaceful atmosphere his boyfriend seemed to carry around with him.  
Sitting down and actually looking at Woojin was almost torture, he was all smiles and a fluffy sweater and Chan was so tired and so in love it left a physical ache in his chest. He tried to resist the urge to curl up into the taller man's chest right there at the table. They'd have to be apart for most of the day working under different coaches and Chan would have to be at least mostly functional by the time 3racha arrived at the mixing studio.  
Well into their work day he suspected Jisung and Changbin knew he hadn't slept well the past couple of nights, or at all on the case of last night. They'd had to stop making progress to get his focus on more then one occasion and Changbin had even offered for him to go home during lunch. He probably should have taken them up on the offer but a very large part of him needed to see this song to it's completion, knowing he wouldn't truly rest until he had (and a very small part did not want to be that far from his soft boyfriend even though they were already so far apart). So he continued on through his bogged down brain and his dwindling will to be conscious.  
What could have been hours or minutes later a hand on his shoulder roused his focus from the sliders he'd spent the better part of the last twenty four trying to get exactly right. He looked up into warm brown eyes assessing him up and down, Chan felt a huge grin break out in his face despite knowing Woojin was not pleased with what he saw. “Hey love,” Chan said softly leaning into the warm touch. Woojin cupped his face with the hand not on his shoulder.  
“You look awful.” He pet Chan's pale cheek with his thumb before stepping back to pull the rapper up. “Changbin ratted you out, we are absolutely going home to rest.” Woojin gathered up both their things and waved to the younger members on his way out the door, never once letting go of the edge of Chan’s sleeve until it would have made getting into the elevator dangerous.  
Chan didn't even bother to protest. He knew Woojin had a point, and could see in the stiff line of his boyfriends posture that any complaints would be met with a full on argument. To settle a bit of his worry Chan leaned more fully against Woojin’s side as they walked, pushing the boundary a little of what was safe to do outside of the privacy of their dorm. Nothing sounded better then getting to lay down against his cute, warm boyfriend and getting a nap.  
The walk was short but still took quite a toll on Chan. His already low energy levels scraping the bottom of his reserves. The door appeared in front of him during his struggle to keep putting one foot forward and he felt a whine build up in the back of his throat. His hands clenched around the fabric of Woojin's coat, body suddenly remembering why he hasn't been sleeping. So much doubt and uncertainty for what a comeback could hold for the team he stitched together himself and the immense pressure of the fan’s love and the company’s expectations. His body froze and his breath quickened, anxiety plagued brain stuck in a cycle too encompassing to even let him walk in the door.  
Warm hands, holding his, slightly swaying. Warm eyes, locked on and waiting patiently for Chan to resurface from the dark places he went.  
“Easy babe, are you here with me?” Woojin asked softly to which he received a nod, “Good boy, do you think you can come inside?” Chan took tentative steps forward, feeling his body loosen fractionally as he went. Woojin pulled him over to the couch to remove his coat and shoes, keeping up a stream of gentle instructions and loving compliments until Chan pulled Woojin down beside him and nuzzled into his neck. “You still with me?” Another nod. “Are you really this tired or did something happen?”  
Chan tried to get words out to tell Woojin but he couldn't get his mouth to cooperate, a soft whine all he was able to vocalize. He gripped again at Woojin's shirt trying to work through the block and speak only to be pet and shushed. “It’s alright love don't force yourself. I know you can't always talk to me, but I need you to look at me if you can't talk baby you know the rules.” A few steadying breaths later Chan untucked himself from his hiding spot just enough to look his boyfriend in the eye, “Thank you love. Can you tell me what's wrong or what you need?” Months of discussion had brought on so many signs between them for when Chan's anxiety took his voice. He squeezed Woojin wrist for two beats, he needed to be recentered. He needed to be tied up. “Are you sure?” A firmer squeeze. “Only if you can show me the signals for if you want out.“ Two taps on Woojin's shoulder then two snaps of his fingers. “Good boy.”  
The praise hit his system like a bucket of water, spreading from his chest to his hands and feet in a tingling wave of warmth. He gasped and felt his eyes start to burn, a small noise escaping him. “Oh love your so down already, my poor Chan.” Woojin deemed a little more cuddling appropriate before pulling Chan up again and leading him to their bedroom where he locked the door before settling on the edge of the bed, “Do you need to kneel for me baby?” He asked softly.  
Chan bit his lip, right now nothing sounded as good as that but he would probably fall asleep and he didn't want to disappoint Woojin. His thoughts were once again interrupted by a soft voice, “stop thinking about it so deeply. Look at me.” Woojin waited until Chan could meet his eyes. “Chan do you want to kneel for me.” Chan nodded and moved to stand by Woojin who was placing one of their pillows on the floor. He closed his eyes, slid to his knees onto the cushion, and drew his wrists behind him as he'd been trained. Breathing deeply through his nose he focused on relaxing his body into the position and tried to forget the thoughts that have been hounding him since early last night. A warm hand placed on the nape of his neck helped to ground him further into his body as he settled. Kneeling helped him reach an internal silence that he so rarely could achieve but which allowed him to actually relax and recharge his overtaxed brain. He took in the feeling of his knees digging into the pillow cushioning him from the floor, the slight stretch of his shoulders as he held his hands back, arms folded behind him and each hand resting on the opposite elbow. Chan could feel the slight movement of the air in the room and could hear Woojin breathing directly to his right. The man's presence as warm and steady as the light grip of his hand. Chan loved him and trusted him with his whole being. Trusted him enough to be this open and vulnerable and to allow Woojin control of himself in this headspace. Chan felt content and at peace for the first time in months and he was so, so grateful to his wonderful and loving boyfriend for being open to exploring this side of themselves and bringing dynamics this heady into their relationship.  
Woojin softly gripped Chan's hair and tilted his head all the way up to face the ceiling, a sigh escaping Chan at the pull in the muscles of his throat. “Are you ready baby?” Woojin asked quietly. Chan opened his eyes to lock them with the man sitting above him and nodded. He was beyond ready. Woojin tilted his head back down, just as slowly, and got up to retrieve their lengths of rope from the secure box they were kept in. Affection blossomed in him at the sight of the light grey ropes. Woojin had picked grey out to match his predebut hair because he liked the color so much on him. His gaze fell to Woojin’s shoes as he stood before him, probably devising what ties he wanted to do. Chan closed his eyes again when Woojin touched the top of his head before guiding his arms, neck, and back in a series of slow stretches-briefly having Chan stand to stretch his legs and lower back before relocating the pillow into the middle of the room and having Chan strip to his underwear before walking him over to resume his position kneeling. Woojin had him work back into his headspace for a few moments, Chan leaning against his thigh breathing deeply with his eyes closed, before leading him to a laid down position on the floor with his legs bent to press his feet against the floor as close to his thighs as he could comfortably go. Chan could feel the soft rope being looped around his legs, keeping them bent back against themselves. He sighed at the feeling, enjoying the bindings going taut as Woojin finished the lattice work of knots running up the outside of his thighs.  
Chan stayed there for a moment to take in the feeling before Woojin helped maneuver him back into an upright kneel, hands automatically finding their place behind his back once more. Woojin capitalized on this and wrapped another loop around his upper arms,working the rope around itself until he could feel a weighty and defined length restricting his movement there. Woojin patted him on the head - the sign to open his eyes- before kneeling and putting his hand in Chan's. “How are you doing baby?” Chan held his hand steadily without squeezing to indicate his wish to continue. “Good boy, can you show me how you ask to get out?” Chan snapped his fingers twice. Woojin smiled before pulling a small bell out of his pocket to place in Chan's hand. “You're going to hold this. If you want out but can't snap I need you to drop it okay?” He held eye contact while asking and Chan dropped it in response. “Good boy.” Woojin replaced the bell, then ran his fingers over the side of Chan's face and thumbing at the small smile that was forming due to the praise. Chan hummed lightly at the contact and turned his head into the hand. Woojin moved around him while picking up smaller lengths of rope to begin again. First, separating his wrists to drop them down along Chan's sides then creating a cuff to pass one relaxed hand through to cinch around his wrist before bringing it back down to reach the end of the rope to the nearest loop that was surrounding his thighs, cinching them together and completely entrapping his arms down by his sides.  
Woojin had repositioned the chair closer to Chan, allowing him to rest his head on Woojin's lap. As Woojin worked a hand through his hair, over and over, slowly Chan felt the stress he'd been carrying around like a physical burden slowly ease from his body. His entire being consumed by the beautiful man who understood him better than anyone. His thoughts calmed from their earlier whirlwind to a steady pulse of love and affection and gratitude. Chan has no idea how long he has been here, enjoying the light scratch of nails against his scalp and just existing in this space. Occasionally Woojin would check on his bindings, making sure nothing had slipped into a dangerous position and that everywhere still had circulation. Chan was starting to feel exhaustion creeping into his brain now that the panic had faded away, leaving his relaxed posture to fall into an exhausted slump. Reluctantly he dropped the bell, not trusting his lax fingers enough to even attempt snapping, and Woojin sprang to action, “Does anything hurt? Are you okay?”  
Chan looked him in the eye to stop his stream of questions. “I'm fine I'm just really, really tired and I'd like to be awake for the extra soft cuddles I plan on demanding after you let me out.” He could feel the slightly dopey smile spread across his face but Woojin was returning it with one of his own so he didn't mind so much.  
“You know I'm gonna make you eat before anything.” Woojin grinned as he unwound the ropes, quickly and skillfully releasing his limbs. Once Chan was free Woojin lightly massaged his legs and arms, sore from maintaining one position for so long. It had been far from their wildest tie but safety was always their largest concern.  
Woojin corralled him through the rest of the dorms, hitting the bathroom for a quick shower then plopping down at the table for a quick snack and to watch Chan drink a glass of water before shuffling his half asleep boyfriend to the bed to lay down.  
Immediately Chan curled into his chest and made himself comfortable. Inserting a leg between Woojin's and wrapping his arms around him, “Thank you.”  
Woojin lightly smacked his arm “Don't thank me for what you need to relax.”, He rubbed the area he had tapped before starting again, “Do I get to ask what set you off today or would it make you bad again right now?”  
Contemplating, Chan rubbed his forehead against the chest in front of him, “The usual. Stress and no sleep and me not handling it well.”  
“I don't think anyone handles it well. You need to come to me before you get that bad. I'll take care of you so you can take care of everyone else.” Woojin tightened his grip on Chan, the smaller man curling farther into him and valiantly fighting off tears.  
“I love you.” Chan got out, steady but a little watery.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
